Fixing An Unjust Path
by Link In Pink
Summary: After Kronya killed Byleth's father he arrives to a forest with the Black Eagles where it is told that Solon is waiting for him, after an intense battle between him, Kronya, and Solon, he proceeded to see Solon betray Kronya, killing her. He was then sent into darkness as he escaped by fusing with Sothis gaining new power. Deep down Byleth hates her but feels her death is unjust...
1. Chapter 1:Fixing A Wrong With New Power

_**Fire Emblem Three Houses does not belong to me.**_

_**This is just the first chapter but I promise more will be coming soon.**_

"But how?" Kronya would say "How could I lose… to a lowly creature like you!?" Her eyes would focus on Byleth raising his blade into a fighting stance as he was ready for her next blow it seemed.

Kronya would back up a little until she heard a voice behind her "Well." Solon would say looking at her smiling devilishly, knowing his plan in full.

Kronya would look back at him "Solon!" She would reply angrily "Don't just stand there and stare, I need you help!" She would yell.

"Yes, you most certainly do." He would say walking towards her slowly smiling creepily.

Kronya would back up again but now in Byleth's direction looking up to Solon with some fear in her eyes. "H-Huh?".

Solon would raise his hand still walking until he plunged his hand into her chest breaking her ribs almost immediately, Kronya would let out a yelp from the pain her insides burning almost as his hand went deeper into her chest then grabbing her heart squeezing tightly on it.

Kronya would be trying to scream in pain but all she could let out were sounds that were quite weak, it felt like her lungs were being crushed as well.

"Have no fear Kronya." Solon would say "Your sacrifice will help to rid this world of the filthy vermin that have long infested it." He would keep crushing her heart ever so slightly some pillars around all of them starting to burst with dark energy that took the form of black and purple fog "The time has come! To unleash the forbidden spell of Zahras!" He would rip Kronya's heart out of her chest letting her fall back onto the paved area, the fog would grow tentacle like arms in four points grabbing Byleth's arms and legs restraining him from moving.

Kronya would look to Byleth extending her hand out tears flowing from her eyes "P-Please… help… me-" She would say as her eyes said sorry for all that she has done to him, those were her last words as her body went limp her eyes staying open in a creepy fashion.

Byleth froze at the sight but before he even had time to think Solon crushed Kronya's heart the black and purple fog surrounding everything making the world around him dark everything fading away as if it never existed.

Byleth spent quite the while in the dark, until Sothis's voice reached him telling him everything he had done wrong, she explained that there was only one way out and that was if they were to fuse their beings into one another, with that Byleth stopped thinking for a moment until he thought about Kronya… He had a sudden urge, as if her death was unjust, she didn't deserve to die like that, It had to be to the right hand that she did… he kept pondering to himself with sorrow that she had to die in such a way. He then started to speak to Sothis that he was going to turn the hands of time after they had fused to save the unjust death of Kronya's life. She shared the same feelings as him as before they would fuse they did share similar thoughts and could both influence one another just by simply thinking to themselves, so she agreed then fusing both of them together, her body disappearing into his granting him newfound strength changing his hair from a dark green to that of a much lighter shade too. He then started to slice his way out of the darkness with his sword.

In the normal world Solon looked at from where Byleth stood smiling devilishly again until a crack started to form in the air where Byleth was until he eventually stepped out of it. "So even the fell star consumes the darkness itself." He said grimacing at the sight of him emerging

The world then stopped to Byleth's command now…

As time slowed Byleth knew that as soon as time started to reverse he'd have no time to spare as he went to complete his goal, his students don't know that he can turn the hands of time, but he knew what was to happen up until the point of Kronya's death. As soon as time started to reverse he could hear a ringing in his ears and then the voice of Sothis telling him to be careful of what was to come quite soon. Time then came to a standstill the ringing in his ears starting to subside until the world made a snap back into reality.

"But how?" Kronya would say "How could I lose… to a lowly creature like you!?" Her eyes would trail off for a moment looking to Byleth's hair which she could have sworn was originally a darker green but was now a much lighter shade.

Byleth would raise his sword in a different stance than last time, one so that as soon as Solon was in view he could charge at him.

Kronya would back up a little until she heard a voice behind her "Well." Solon would say looking at her smiling devilishly, knowing his plan in full.

Kronya would look back at him "Solon!" She would reply angrily "Don't just stand the-" Before she would finish her sentence Byleth charged forward extending a hand out pushing her aside, as she fell in her mind it was like time slowed as many thoughts ran through her head asking herself _**'W-Why did he do that?' 'Why did he not just kill me?'**_, Byleth only had one chance, no redo this time, it was all or nothing now.

Solon looked at him in complete disbelief as his hair was now the color of a goddess, before screaming out his last few words "B-But how!-" his words came to a halt as Byleth's sword rammed through his chest piercing his heart, blood started to flow out of Solons chest killing him within seconds.

Byleth ripped the sword horizontally out of his chest displacing his organs and blood all over the ground, he would turn to Kronya looking at her blankly "Run, before the others get here, or else, Kronya." He said raising his blade with fresh blood still coating it.

Her heart stopped as she looked up at the man, she killed his father, _**'H-How does he know my name!?' 'W-Why?-' 'WHY ME DAMNIT!?-'**_ she thought to herself. Being as disoriented and weak as she already was his expression told her everything that she needed to know, she got up running off into the forest leaving her knife behind as well

Byleth couldn't stand much longer as soon as she left he felt strange, somewhat happy that she didn't die, he felt a little revolted at the feeling for a moment but left it there for a moment then accepting it his mind growing fuzzy as his vision darkened until it came to black and his body falling to the floor.

After a few moments his entire class came running to his aid, Edlegard volunteering to pick him up and carry him back to the monetary not caring if Hubert would say otherwise.

* * *

Kronya kept running deeper and deeper into the forest not looking back, she knew that after this she could never go back to Shambhala after this, she would most likely be deemed as a traitor by not letting herself become a living sacrifice for Solon and the rest of the Agarthans. She would stop eventually after what seemed like hours of running resting her body against a tree starting to sob "WHY ME DAMNIT, WHY ME!?" She said as tears flowed from her eyes, she then stopped thinking for a moment "W-Wait.. That wasn't his normal stance…"Byleth normally raised his sword vertically not horizontally "Did he know…" she stood up "This is going to make all the better when I get it out of him whilst killing that bastard…"

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER. . .**

Byleth stared to wake from a slumber that felt nearly internal, all he could think about and see was the vision of Kronya dying saying 'Please… Help… Me-` He would then sit up slowly looking around the room, he was shirtless just wearing some sleepwear pants, he stood up slowly taking off the garments then putting on his normal clothing which was luckily in his drawer. Byleth then grabbed his sword sheathing it into his belt, walking out to the monastery in what felt like forever to him, he would find that Caspar was sitting there on a chair half asleep until he say Byleth walk out

"P-Professor!" He would scream jolting up running to him giving him a friendly hug "You worried everyone sick!" He would back up from the hug looking up at Byleth "Come on I gotta tell everyone you're up now!" He would grab his wrist starting to drag him off to the Black Eagles teaching room.


	2. Chapter 2:We cool?

**WOW I didn't expect so many of you to like or view my work! I promise that there will be a TON of chapters in this story as I have an eventual plan on where the story may end.**

**Also, big thanks to katlizhan for helping with some grammar corrections and sentence structuring in this chapter! Go check some of katlizhan's stories out!**

* * *

When Byleth was dragged into the classroom he was greeted by all the students and especially Edlegard who gave him a tight and strong hug nearly crying tears of joy.

After that a few days the new month came and nothing out of the ordinary really happened, nothing seemed out of place or wrong.

Byleth returned from his daily trip to the Monastery's market greeting the gatekeeper.

The gatekeeper would wave to him smiling widely "It's nice to see that you've returned to full health professor! Nothing to report!" He said perking up giving Byleth a little salute.

Byleth would smile walking by up the halls of the main area of the dining hall, he had his dinner and was on his way to his room, when he arrived he noticed a few things out of place, his sheets were slightly torn and there were scratches on his wall starting from his window then going to his ceiling, he would turn around closing his door locking it like normal then following the scratches with his eyes until it lead above him, he saw a figure above him, he would reach for his blade but before he could do anything it was too late.

Kronya would pin him down to the floor with a loud thud placing her knife against his throat "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO IT, WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!?" she pleaded, she would then look at him staring into his eyes then blushing a tad bit jolting upwards crossing her arms "I guess you could better talk standing up!" she would huff a little as Byleth stood up.

He would stand up them moving his hand to the hilt of his sword, but before he could unsheathe it he was stopped by Kronya extending her long stabby like arms from her suit pinning him against the door "Talk, you might die faster if you don't," She teased.

"Can't tell you, plus in most situations you wouldn't believe me, and if I do tell you it could compromise your life as well knowing my secret." His talking was cold and his expression was blank, there was no way in hell that he could be lying, as a plus he seemed like the person that would probably never really lie.

She would pull out her knife again pressing it against his chest a little flicker of dark energy spiking from it entering his body "Tell me… why you didn't kill me-" She responded shakily as if she was going nearly insane.

"I felt as if your death was unjust Kronya…" He said turning his head away from her.

She would back up her eyes widening "N-No I-I can't believe you~" She would then say "T-That can't be true!"

He would then look back to her again "Do you think I would want to lie to you, or have a reason to?" He edged closer, ever so slightly.

Kronya would bring a hand to her hand whispering underneath her breath "That's a good point, damnit…" She would then smile nervously looking up a him "So we're cool about me killing your dad, right?"

Anger flashed across his face, though it was brief. He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. His goal had been to save her, not to kill her. That goal would not so easily go in vain. "I guess I could find it in myself to forgive you for that. You didn't know at the time that he was my father, and I guess it truly was fate... And you didn't kill me, just now." His voice grew quieter with each thing he listed.

She smirked devilishly "I haven't killed you, **yet**," she corrected, placing a hand on his cheek.

Byleth did not move. "And I won't let you," was his blunt reply.

Kronya scowled. "You're no fun!" Without warning, she pecked him on the lips. Before he could respond she fled to the window. "Tata, darling! I'll be back!" she called in a sing-song voice as she leapt from his room.

Byleth sat there for a moment with a surprised look on his face, his cheeks painted a light pink **'Did she just?' 'Did I just?' **He would shake his head "No, no I'm not getting attached to someone who just murdered my father not to long ago, she's just doing that to get to me!," He said raising his fist in the air triumphantly thinking he got out without a scratch, or so he thought he got out unscathed

* * *

**Kronya. . . **

Kronya ran to a cliff edge outside of Garreg Mach, the wind billowing through her mess of orange hair. She jumped off elegantly, then grabbed onto a pole jutting out of the cliff face and steered herself to land at the entrance of a small cave below. She dusted off her suit as she sauntered inside, giggling.

"Hehe! What an insolent fool. Doesn't even know that I've placed a curse on him."

At the heart of the cave there were stone furnishings, and a bed draped in wolf pelts for comfortable sleeping. She grabbed a book from a slab of rock, dusting its cover with the palm of her hand. "This thing has had its uses- all I had to do was seal the deal with a kiss." She smiled and bit her lip, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. 'And it makes it ten times better that he's quite the hunk,' she thought to herself. 'But it's not like I have any feelings for him... Though, he did save my life...' She shook her head, ridding the thought from her mind.

After some time, Kronya set the book down where she had found it and went to lay down on her bed, staring up at the stone ceiling. "You know what, I enjoy messing with the repulsive little human. I might visit him again soon..."

* * *

**Byleth. . . **

While Kronya decided to take some shuteye and rest, Byleth decided to take a walk to clear his head, it was dark outside and foggy as hell. He stopped by the fishing pond on the dock sitting down looking at the water.

"You can't rest either, professor?" A voice would call out from behind him in the thick looming fog

When Byleth turned around he found Edlegard to be behind him "Oh… yeah, you could say that." He would look back down at the pond focusing on his reflection

Edlegard would sit next to him "What do you mean, professor?" She asked.

Byleth put his hands behind his head resting back a bit "Nothing really." He was lying but Edlegard couldn't really tell. "Why were you up?" Byleth looked over to her raising a brow.

She looked over away from him frowning quite a bit "Just… nightmares…" She would put on a fake smile looking back to him "I have to go, hope you sleep well professor." She would get up freezing for a second listening to Byleth's words

"Hope you sleep well now, El." He would stand up not knowing that he just called her by her personal nickname

She would smile for a moment, she knew that he didn't mean calling her that but she just walked off to her dorm disappearing in the distance

He would raise a brow at her behavior for a second but then just shrugged it off as he didn't really need to look to far into it, Byleth then took a deep breath walking back to his dorm slowly walking up the stairs like normal then entering. He took a second to look at the scratches from where Kronya entered then seeing as how they came from the window

He walked over to the window going out from it following some foot prints out into a forest until he reached the same cliff edge that Kronya jumped off of, looking down it he couldn't see far as it was a foggy night. He proceeded to take a mental note of where the footprints had gone and planned to inspect further sometime later in the month.

He walked back to his dorm hopping back in through the window changing into his nightly wear then going to sleep, slowly closing his eyes he reminisced on what had happened that day that he saved her thinking if she has changed her ways since.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, again, big thanks to katlizhan for helping with some grammar corrections and sentence structuring in this chapter!**

**Expect another upload soon!**


End file.
